Jimmy's Christmas
by KraftySimmer
Summary: This is the sequel to Rachel's Christmas. Sry for the long wait you guyz! LUV YA!
1. Authors Note

Okay, I just remembered that I had little numbers on my story so that is why this is now chap 1! Okay this is what they mean:

The reason for Ai's name in a Case Closed story is because she has yet to be introduced in the show and new manga that is out. So, ya, that is there…in the future Heiji and Kazuha will have their Japanese names b/c I don't like Heiji's American name (Harley) and Kazuha has yet to be introduced as well.

Tess…IS NOT MY CHARACTER! I got permission from Areiko from her story Tess and Conan story. Now she is working on her sequel to it. U really should read it.

The reason I have him not "being 16 anymore" is b/c in the American manga it says that Jimmy (Shinichi) is 16 not 17 and when he was shrunk he was 6 not 7. so there is that little dilemma.

Hoped u enjoyed the story!


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did would I am writing this? Firstorm2004, u and I need to join forces and get the rights!

A.N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing _Rachel's Christmas_.

**StunGun Millie**: Thxs. I hope I did just as well on Jimmy. Kinda hard when you're a girl doing a guyz side of a story.

**Don Frank Castello**: Rochester. U?

**jimmykudo208**: Here it is! Hope ya like it.

**Natsuko**: Tried to make it longer. _Rachel's Christmas_ was 7 pages though…IN 12 SIZE FONT!

**daddysgirl12321**: No more chaps but here is Jimmy's side. Unless you guyz want more chaps….nvm. It is only gonna be a one shot.

**Magicbulletgirl**: OMG! One of my fav authors reviewed my story! I feel soooo special! LOL. I'm glad you liked it.

**Areiko**: OMG! Another fav author reviewed! gets boost of confidence I am ready for anything now! LOL!

**Heart of Perpetual Ice**: Yes master…I shall obey…here it is…ha ha ha (note to ppl - no one is my master! Except the voices in my head with the ideas to stories….)

**HappyHarryLover**: Thank you. Glad you liked it. I did read the title that was the purpose behind that review. lol.

**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**: lol! You don't need to but having more reviews never hurt no one. I'm glad u liked it

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Here is Jimmy's side! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rachel? Is it alright if I go to Doctor Agasa's house?" I asked unable to hold in my excitement. Ai (1) had just made a cure that will finally give me my body back. She told me that there was a slim chance of me actually dieing. When she tested in on the rats only 2 died out of the 6 that was used. All the others aged 10 years.

"But Conan, it is Christmas Day! You always go to Doctor Agasa's house. I think you should stay here. You can go see him tomorrow." She went back to her cooking.

"But Rachel!" I had to start complaining now. _Make my life more difficult, longer you make me stay here and complain the longer it will be before Jimmy returns…_"Doctor Agasa just called and told me my parents are here! I want to go see them. They also said that they might be able to take me home with them but they have to see how things work out. Can I go? PLEASE?" _Give her the puppy dog eyes Jimmy. No one can resist the puppy dog eyes! _(A/N: I made a cutie!)

"Oh, alright. You can go. If they can take you I want you to come over here with them to say good bye. You understand?"

I nodded. _YES! I'm going to get my body back! YES!_ I ran and slipped my shoes on, coat, gloves and hat and ran out the door. Slid down the railing since Rachel's dad's Detective Agency is right above a coffee shop and ran right out the door. I was practically skipping down the street. I could feel Rachel's eye following me. _Take a good look Rachel. This will be that last time you see Conan Edogawa. Goodbye Conan Edogawa and hello Jimmy Kudo! I must call Tess (2) and thank her for helping catch those Men in Black._ Thanks to her for capturing Vodka, Gin was killed during the downfall; she had forced him to tell her where the pill was. She had gotten it and had personally delivered it to Doctor Agasa's house.Ai and Doctor Agasa worked hours and hours helping me out and everything. It hurt me a lot see that there wasn't much I could do but when I tried to help out they would just complain that I was in their way.

It was really a weight lifter to be able to call Rachel everyday and tell her that I will be home soon now that "my case" was solved but I still need to clean up some of the mess that was left behind. She seemed so happy everyday as we went to school and see a smile on her face or not being able to hear her cry at night. Those walls are so thin you could hear a pin drop!

I had no reached Doctor Agasa's house and was as happy as can be! I bolted to the door and ran right in, kicked off my shoes and ran into the room I thought that they would be in and almost knocked over Tess.

"Whoa! Slow down there Jimmy. No one is going to destroy the pill." She bent down and picked me up. "Long time no see right Jimmy? Haven't seen you since the year my parents died."

"That was last year Tess."

"Point?"

"Just put me down. I really want to get this over with." Tess rolled her eyes and placed me down and I walked over to Doctor Agasa. "So Doc how is it?"

"Here it is Jimmy. Ai will tell you any side effects since she has taken one already herself." He extended his arm and in his palm was a pill that was blue and white. I took it and turned around and instead of seeing a grown woman I saw Ai Haibara still in her eight and a half year old body.

"Hello Kudo."

"I thought you took the pill. Wait! Does that mean it won't last?"

"No, no, no. After spending a week as my real self I retook APTX 4869. I want to restart my life over again. I have another pill that will erase my mind once I explain this to you. Tess said she would adopt me. Right?" She turned to face Tess.

"You betcha!" Tess stated giving her the thumbs up.

"Okay. Well Kudo from my week as being the real me there weren't many side effects. You will just feel very hungry the first night so try not to run to Rachel right away. It is going to take you awhile to get use to the new height and everything since when you age your ten years you wont be 16 (3) anymore. Other than the usual ageing process like always nothing new. I am pretty sure, about ninety-eight percent that you will keep your body forever but if not, I would take two or three and have them handy on you at all times." Ai had her hands behind her back, her face showing no emotion like always. No matter how many times I looked into her eyes, listened to the way she talked I could never detect the smallest hint of emotion in her. _Maybe erasing her mind and staying small will help her out. _I looked down into my hand and stared at the pill. _This is it. What I have been waiting for since this whole thing started. The Black Ops are gone and I have nothing to worry about if I tell Rachel the truth, except the possibility that she will knock me into a coma for the rest of my life and never speak to me again. Boy, hope that doesn't happen!_

Doctor Agasa handed me a glass of water and I walked into the bathroom with some new clothes for what my height and size would be at my age of eighteen and a half. As I closed the door I saw both Doctor Agasa and Tess had huge grins on their face supporting me. Ai still had no emotion on her face but somehow I just knew that she was supporting me all the way. If she didn't why else would she spend so much time trying to make me a cure _and_ fight the Black Ops? She was the one that had killed Gin after all. I shut the door and took a deep breath. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second, saying my silent goodbyes. _I truly will miss spending all that time with Amy, Mitch and George. We had a lot of fun. They will have Ai of course, but…how will they take my, Conan's, leaving?_ I took another deep breath. _Goodbye Amy, goodbye Mitch, goodbye George; I will miss you all._ Took another breath, _And lastly, goodbye Conan Edogawa and hello to JIMMY KUDO!_ I slipped the pill in my mouth and drank some water. I was already in my oversized, well new clothes.

The pain was almost unbearable. My bones felt like they were growing. I was having a big blow out of my growth spurge, and growing pains that I would've had throughout my years all together in one moment. Soon everything started to get dark. Right before I blacked out, Ai came in, she knelt down and said, "Welcome back. Jimmy Kudo."

Two hours later I woke up. I was confused by my surroundings. _What happened? Oh yeah! The pill!_ I looked down at my hands and they didn't look like hands of an eight year old but the hands of an eighteen year old. I jumped out of bed only to have my knees unbuckle and fall to the ground. _Ai did say that I would have to get use to this._ I got up and sat on the edge of the bed trying to readjust the new weight of my body. I moved my arms and hands a few times and then swung my legs back and forth. I slowly got up and did some stretches. While in the middle of doing that Doctor Agasa came in, "Oh good. Your up. I went and got you your mail. Nothing too much except one of them looks like an invitation to something. Your parents are outside too. They can't wait to see-"

"JIMMY!" Vivian Kudo ran into the room and pulled her son into a hug. "Oh Jimmy. Look at you! You look so much like your father. We would've been here sooner but there was traffic and out flight was delayed for a while because of storms and then there was traffic. It took all of your father's strength to keep me from running out of the car all the way here! Oh…just look at you!"

"Vivian, let go of him and let him breath." Vivian let go of Jimmy. "How are you doing son?" Booker asked (4).

"Alright. A lot better being in my own body again." He shook his father's hand.

"I say we all go out and celebrate! How about we go to that nice restaurant we saw on the way here?"

"That is a wonderful idea! You will just love it."

"I wouldn't do that." Ai had just walked into the room.

"Why not?" Vivian turned to her with her hands on her hips. "Well," Ai started, "I have already told Kudo that he will be very very hungry for the first twenty four hours. Going out to a restaurant is a bad idea. Especially if it is a nice little one that is very classy.

"Um, Jimmy?" With the fuss that Vivian had made it seemed that everyone had forgotten that Doctor Agasa was still in the room. "Here is your letter. It is an invitation to a Police Ball. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. Better than having to stay here. I want everyone to know that Jimmy Kudo is back!" I grabbed a nice tux and shooed everyone else out of the room so I could change. Once dressed I went into the kitchen and saw that mom was making dinner. I couldn't wait till it was finished and started eating some random foods I could find like rice cakes, couple or carrots, had some pop here and there, some more snacks, and more healthy food and by the time dinner was ready I was as hungry as a bear!

"Told you would be hungry. Hope Rachel won't see you like this at the ball."

"What makes you think that Rachel would be there? She hates balls or basically any type of party."

"Well, Richard is a detective so he most likely got an invitation and Rachel is going to make sure he doesn't drink too much." Ai told me matter-of-factly. I pondered what she said and thought that it did make sense. Richard was drinking a lot more lately.

Time flied by and it was now 7:00pm. I put on my jacket and shoes and headed out the door and towards the police station. As I neared I saw Rachel get out of a taxi. She was breathtaking. She had on a red gown that clung to her body showing her curves, white gloves that went up to her elbows and to his surprise she wore her hair up in a bun. It was rare to see Rachel Moore with her hair up.

I swallowed. She looked absolutely stunning. I had to retain myself to running up to her and grabbing her into a hug, kissing her all over telling her over and over how much I love her, and missed her, and anything else that would pop into my mind. I waited behind a tree until she had walked in till I did. I didn't want her to see me just yet.

She paused in the doorway; I just couldn't look away from her. I noticed that she stiffened a little bit._ She must think someone is watching her. Better turn it down a little. She might just start looking for who is watching her. That won't be a good thing._ I walked in after her and saw Mariah Carey singing up on stage. _Excellent. Think I will ask her for a favor in a bit. I did help her with a case while in New York with mom. She did say she would do anything to pay me back for helping, now she can._

I walked over to get some punch making sure that no one would see me. I succeeded. Serena seemed to have found Rachel and I caught a bit of their conversation.

"Please. I'm invited to everything. Need I remind you who my father is?"

"Alright, alright." She took a sip of her punch. She then looked around and waved at some of the officers that she knew. Then the expected phrase from Serena happened…

"Too bad Jimmy couldn't be here. Although they haven't played any slow songs yet but…you never know."

"You know what I think Serena?" Serena looked at Rachel, "I think _you_ are the one that likes Jimmy. You always bring him up." Rachel set her punch down on a near by table and looked at her. She had a look of shock on her face. _Oh god! The day Serena likes me is the day Richard becomes a great detective on his own! Never will I ever go out with Serena! I prefer you, Rachel._ Rachel smirked at Serena and walked away. By the direction she moved toward indicated to me that she was heading to the bathroom.

Serena stared at her back in shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. I walked out from my hiding spot laughing. "She has you there Serena. From what I have heard around is that you are always bringing me up." She jumped and spun around.

"Jimmy!"

"The one and only!" I grabbed a glass and poured myself some punch. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Not too long ago. This place looks so similar that it feels like I never left. Anyway, I want to surprise Rachel when she gets back from the bathroom…"

"How do you know where she went?" She cut me off.

"I'm a detective remember? Anyway, I want to surprise her so don't tell her I am here if you see her, alright?"

"Alright. But let me warn you that when she sees you not to expect a warming welcome. She has cried over you enough!"

"I know. I've seen her cry." Serena was about to ask how, her mouth open, finger in the air and a confused expression on her face, "Long story. See ya." I dashed away to the stage to talk to Mariah. I called her down towards a thick tree. Rachel had just entered the room and was obviously looking for Serena.

"Jimmy Kudo, is that you?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, you know all about how I disappeared for about two and a half years?" She nodded, "Well, actually my body was shrunk down to that of a six year old and I just got my body back and I want to surprise a _very_ special friend of mine…"

"No need to say anymore Jim. What song do you want?" I leaned forward and whispered a song in her ear. "Oh, nice choice. One of my favs. I'll play it next."

"Can you play it two times? I want to dance with her through the whole song." I couldn't help but blush.

"Sure thing. Go get her tiger!" She gently punched my arm and went back onto stage. She told the band what song to play next.

I saw Rachel sitting by herself looking at the floor. Mariah had just started singing, "All I Want for Christmas Is You" I walked over to her. "Can I have this dance?"

She looked up with disbelief in her eyes. "J-Jimmy?" She looked like a child who had been crying because they didn't get what they wanted and their parents had just given it to them.

"Rachel, I know I haven't been here for you in…well, forever it seems. But I do swear that it is for a good reason. Right now I would like to dance." I held out my hand.

She just smirked at me. "Who are you? The Jimmy _I _remember hated dancing. It took me forever in a week to get him to go to school dances."

I had to laugh. "Oh, him? After having lived for two and a half years a certain way, one begins to think about things he took for granted, like seeing you everyday." I looked back down at her again. She seemed to be searching my eyes; Making herself believe that I really was standing right in front of her.

"Well then, I would love to dance." She took my hand and I led her out onto the dance floor. The song was over as we walked out. I looked over to Mariah and winked at her telling her to sing the song again. Rachel looked at me with a confused look. I smiled at her telling her that I would explain later. The song started up again as we danced close to each other.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

_I love you Rachel. I have wanted you ever since we entered Middle School. I didn't understand it then because not to many mystery books talk about love. I understand it now and that is what matters._

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

_I don't think Santa would be able to deliver me to you. Maybe in my Conan form but not the way you want me._ She snuggled closer to me and stiffened but then relaxed and held her closer to me. _I love you._

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

We danced slowly, holding each other. She had her cheek on my shoulder, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I wouldn't take anything to make me break the connection between us. Not even a herd of rampaging elephants. Nothing would tare me away.

All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
and the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

_She looked up at me. I looked down at her. Her arms around my neck pulled me closer to her ever so slowly and I didn't resist them. We got closer and closer. Soon our lips were only two centimeters apart. "I love you." She said. "I know. I was planning on not telling you but you should know. I was Conan. You were right."_

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby

"You were?" "Yes. I'm sorry. I have a good reason." "Was it that Black Organization downfall thing?" "Yes. They would've killed you if they knew you knew who I really was." "I figured that much." "Can you forgive me?" "Of course." I was so relieved. "But you owe me though." "And how am I to repay you?" She ended the two centimeters between us and kissed me. HARD. _I love you Rachel dear._

AN: OMG! 9 PAGES! WOW. Um, well, I hoped you liked it. I finally did it! I finally finished Jimmy's side! I know that by now some of you probably want to kill me for this long wait. I had such a bad writers block like you wouldn't believe it! Today's date is January 17, 2005. 9:03pm, a Monday. Why is it that every time I finish a story it is on a Monday? Well, I had no skewl, Martin Luther King Jr. Day, so I was working on this, after watching reruns of the Golden Global Awards. ORLANDO BLOOM IS SOOOOOOO HOTT! AND JOHNNY DEPP TOO! Who cares if he is 41, I luv him! TTFN!


End file.
